Be My Escape
by HunnyBunny1213
Summary: You're right Hinata. There are no words in my vocabulary that I can say to make this all go away. But there has to be something I can do..." KibaHina OneShot Epilogue


A/N: I've had this idea in my head for the longest time, but I didn't type it up until now, so here you go. Epilogue coming soon.

Be My Escape

By HunnyBunny1213

* * *

Kiba was pretty pissed-off at the moment.

Currently he was sitting in the training area with Hinata. Shino was on a mission helping out Team 10 (apparently they needed his bugs) and Hinata was healing from a recent mission, but Kurenai-sensei demanded him and Hinata train somehow, at least for a little while.

So right now, they were sitting in very uncomfortable yoga positions, Kurenai nowhere in sight, and Akamaru who needed healing, was most likely napping, at home.

And it was ticking him off to no end.

He wasn't positive why, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Hinata constantly biting her lip. It irked him when she did that, he had no idea why. She was concentrating really hard on keeping her balance, so she was probably doing it absent-mindedly, but still, he wished she would stop…

She nearly fell over when she noticed him staring at her. She blushed a little, but only a little. He looked away immediately, and stared at the ground instead, tying to hide his rapidly coloring cheeks.

"You know you could always take a break if your wounds start to hurt…" He suggested dumbly.

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"T-thank you for your concern Kiba-kun, but I'm f-fine. It's only been ten minutes anyway, and I need the practice." She said happily. "But i-if you wish to take a

break, I brought an extra bento box f-for you…" She added trailing off in her thoughts.

Kiba only shook his head. "Thanks though." He said quietly. He was a little concerned…she didn't usually stutter around him… He shrugged it off though and it was silent again.

That was starting to bug him too. The silence that is. He knew that there was hardly ever talking on his team, he had two of the quietest people in the whole Rookie 9, scratch that, in all of Konoha, on his team, it was almost always quiet. But he usually had Akamaru's company to break the silence. Not now though, possibly when he needed him the most, the nin-ken was sound asleep at home.

Yeah, he was pissed for sure.

And to top it off, Hinata started biting her lip again. He growled in his head, because he didn't want to startle her.

_She really needs to stop that…her lips are too nice…_

His eyes widened. Where the heck did that thought come from?! What on earth is he thinking?! He let out a sigh to calm down.

Hinata glanced at him with worry, but neither of them said anything.

_Hinata is my teammate…I can't like her…no matter how cute she is when she blushes…WOAH! Wait, what the heck?! More thoughts like that. Damn it! I feel like such a pervert…maybe I should start reading those pervy books while I'm at it…_

Kiba's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small gasp. He turned to the object of his thoughts with concern. She had fallen from her yoga position and was on the grass grasping her side.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked gracelessly rising from his position and rushing over to his teammate.

"What happened?" He asked again giving her a once over.

Hinata winced as she pulled her hands away from her side, there was blood on her hands and staining he jacket.

Kiba mentally growled. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself, why hadn't he smelled the blood?

_Because I was too busy thinking about Hinata…_

He growled again this time out-loud. Hinata thinking his anger was directed at her recoiled from him.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't notice the wound reopened." She stuttered out quickly.

Kiba shook his head. "It's fine, are you okay?"

Hinata nodded, and went to get up, but gasped falling back down, her hands instantly went to her side and she winced from the contact.

Kiba sighed. "Where's your bag?" He asked knowing she would have bandages.

She pointed to a nearby tree and he went over to collect what he needed. He quickly returned with a cloth, a water canteen, a roll of bandages, and a small jar of ointment. He kneeled down to her level and waited for her expectantly. She just stared and waited.

"Jacket." Kiba said opening the water canteen.

Hinata nodded. "G-gomen." She stuttered removing her hands from her wound, and taking off her jacket while Kiba dampened the cloth.

"I really wish you wouldn't push yourself like that. You know I'm crap when it comes to medicine and healing." Kiba said quietly setting the canteen down.

Hinata nodded while lifting her black shirt up to reveal a few bloody bandages wrapped around her middle.

"Hold this while I unwrap these." Kiba instructed handing her the damp cloth.

Hinata nodded and took it still holding her shirt up.

Kiba bit his lip in concentration trying his best not to blush, think perverted thoughts, say something stupid or embarrassing, and unwrap bandages all at the same time. A difficult thing to do. Especially when you were done unwrapping the bandages you would see the hidden body of your long time crush. He tried to seem indifferent about it on the outside, but on the inside he was jumping up and down and squealing like a fan-girl.

What he saw when he removed the bloody bandages made his stomach turn. He had expected the gash. What he hadn't expected was the purple bruises darkening her stomach in various spots. That's when he noticed they trailed everywhere, there was even a healing bruise of fingers around her neck.

_Why haven't I ever noticed these?_

Kiba's face darkened.

"Hinata…" He whispered, looking up at her face. She couldn't look at him, her eyes filled with shame and disgust.

He wouldn't push questioning on her, at the moment.

Kiba sighed and took the damp cloth from her, and began cleaning up the cut. He added some chakra in and stopped the bleeding. He took the new roll of bandages, and began wrapping them around her middle. When he was done, he bit off the end of the bandages and tucked it inside the rest to stay.

Hinata immediately pulled her shirt down and curled herself into a ball away from Kiba.

"Hinata…" Kiba whispered as softly as he could. "Where did they come from? Who did this to you?" He tried to control his anger, failing when malice and killing intent filled his voice in the second question.

Hinata shook her head. "Y-You don't understand Kiba-kun, I deserved these bruises, aa-all of them." Hinata said in a shaky voice.

Kiba growled. "Don't you ever think that, EVER. Hinata do you hear me!?"

Hinata whimpered. "B-But I-it's true! I'm weak and pathetic, just like he says. I don't deserve the family I'm in…I'm not g-good enough." Hinata was cut off with her own gasp.

Kiba had punched the tree behind her head. She could hear it cracking behind her.

Kiba let out another deep growl and stood up. Now he was beyond pissed. Words could not describe how much he was wanted to rip out someone's…anyone's throat. He went over to another tree and punched it as hard as he could. Full force.

"Who did this!?" He yelled.

Hinata began to cry. "K-Kiba-kun, please…" She choked on her sobs.

Kiba took a couple deep breaths and walked to where Hinata was sitting, he needed to be calm for her sake. He kneeled down to her level, containing all the growls and yells he desperately needed to release.

He gently as possible tucked Hinata's silky hair behind her ear and soft as a flutter of wings ran the back of his fingers along her wet cheek wiping away her tears, though they just kept coming. She flinched at first, but then leaned into his touch. He opened his hand and let her rest her head in his palm. He tilted her head to look at him and she sniffled and wiped at her tears.

"Kiba-kun…" She whispered.

"Hinata…please…tell me who did this…" Kiba whispered back, in the most gentle voice he could muster up.

Hinata took a deep breath, and shook her head.

"My…f-father." She finally said, a new wave of sobs and tears racking her body.

Kiba punched the ground beside him, causing a small area around them to shake.

"No." He growled out. "Hinata, that bastard will pay, I swear to you, one day he will suffer just like you have suffered. Only 10 times worse. I promise this to you. Your pain will stop." Kiba said leaning towards her. She didn't move away.

"K-Kiba-kun…there's nothing you can s-say…to make this all go away." Hinata reasoned, hopelessness overcoming her voice.

Kiba sighed and pulled her into a warm, comforting, gentle embrace. She stiffened, but then relaxed, and melted into his arms.

"Maybe you're right, Hinata." Kiba whispered into her hair. "Hell I know you're right. There is nothing I can say to make this all go away. No words in my vocabulary that can heal the damage unjustly done to you. But dammit, there has to be something I can do!"

Kiba didn't realize that his voice began to crack, and he began to shake as his own tears began to spill.

Hinata was surprised. "Kiba-kun…"

"Hinata, you're not only my teammate. You're my friend, one of my best friends. I'm supposed to protect you. How can I protect you from your own…how could he! God damn it all, he's your father! Hinata, how long, how long have you had to suffer?" Kiba asked through his sobs.

Hinata held him tighter. No one knew her secret. No one had ever cried with her. Not in all her 15 years has someone done what Kiba was doing for her now.

"Since I was 10 years old. That's when he started…" Hinata whispered into his chest.

"Oh god. Hinata…" Kiba said, pulling her tighter to him, but gently so he wouldn't touch her bruises.

They were like this for several minutes, that felt like hours. Finally they both stopped crying, and they just held on to each other, in a knowing silence that hung in the air. Not even animals would disturb their moment.

Hinata pulled her head away from Kiba's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you…Kiba-kun. This means so much to me." She sad, a ghost of a smiled gracing her lips.

"You're welcome Hinata, I'm sorry I got upset there…it's just…" Kiba started, finding his words catching in his throat.

"W-What is it Kiba-kun?" Hinata questioned.

Kiba leaned his forehead against Hinata's, he breathed in her familiar scent of fresh flowers and soil. A scent he'd grown to love.

"Hinata…I…" Instead of letting him finish, Hinata leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. Soft and warm, just like he had imagined them. Rough and sweet like she had imagined his. She needed this. She needed the comfort only he could bring.

He tried deepening the kiss, and she didn't pull away. She wanted it. She wanted him. He wanted her. Finally they broke apart for air, but they kept their foreheads together.

"G-Gomen for interrupting K-Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered, blushing.

Kiba chuckled. "Hinata…I think I'm in love with you…" He finished.

Hinata smiled, and leaned in again, her blush deepening in color. They pulled apart.

"Kiba-kun…you have always been there for me, since we first met. You n-never looked down on me, or called me weak. You al-always showed concern for me, and you truly believed in me. You g-gave me the boost I needed to show Naruto my true feelings…" At this, Kiba winced remembering how that blond idiot told her no, and left to go follow Sakura around "…and the comfort I needed when h-he didn't return my feelings. I've always had these feelings for you…at first I thought it was just the love a sister has for a brother, but I realized slowly, that I'm in love you Kiba. You're the one I think about when my father hurts me, you're the reason I fight instead of giving up. Naruto gives me the courage to fight, but you Kiba…you are the reason I fight…I love you." Hinata said tearing up again, and threw her arms around his shoulders.

Kiba held on to her. He couldn't have been happier.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll never, ever be fighting this alone. You have me now, and I'm going to do everything in my power to stop this, you hear? I love you, and no one is ever gonna hurt my girl again." He kissed her hair, and repositioned her in his arms so he could carry her bridal style, and he picked her up.

"Kiba-kun, where are we going?" Hinata said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"To the Hokage, I'm getting you out of this." Kiba said jumping up to the top of the nearest tree, to find the best way to the Hokage tower.

"And Hinata…" He began to add.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you ever thinking of yourself as weak. If you could handle this, all these years, then you are one of the strongest people I know. Do you understand?" He finished.

Hinata nodded into his chest.

"Thank you Kiba…for everything." She whispered to him.

Kiba nodded, and then took off into the air.


End file.
